Invincible Control
by CGWilliam
Summary: Sometimes you don't want to be invincible, sometimes you just want to let go. So you let the boy you've had a crush on, take control for you.
1. Chapter 1

Yawning Pyrrha stepped into the dorm room.

Jaune yelped and clumsily shot up from his bed, sending his Scroll and a thin book flying across the room. Pyrrha blinked and stepped to the side avoiding the book as the Scroll landed and slid towards her.

"Pyrrha! You're back early!" said Jaune as his foot caught on the edge of his bed, falling flat on his face.

Pyrrha blinked, "I was up late studying for exams yesterday. Ren and Nora went to Vale to see the new Spruce Willis movie. So, I decided to turn in early."

Jaune was back on his feet now, and reaching to get his scroll, "Yeah, They messaged me."

Pyrrha looked down at the floor, and her eyes widened slightly at the image on the screen. Set to privacy mode the Scrolls were visible from one direction, so she hadn't seen what he had been looking at when she entered.

Jaune's hand shot out to cover it, before he did Pyrrha saw the image of a woman wearing nothing but a few ropes. Blushing at the image, and trying to ignore the sudden flare of heat in her stomach Pyrrha turned to pick up the book he had thrown.

Spotting it on the floor almost in the hallway, Pyrrha read the author's name and paused. Shuutarou, was known for a very particular brand of fiction. A brand of stories that made Ninja's of Love look like a children's book in comparison. The author was not very popular due to the subject, and realism with which the subject mattered was handled. The heat began to spread in Pyrrha stomach.

Slowly picking up the book she turned back to Jaune. The young man was beet red and his eyes were on her feet.

"Jaune."

He winced, "Uh, sorry Pyrrha. I uh." He trailed off and Pyrrha considered him for a moment. Glancing down at the title of the book Pyrrha slowly nodded to herself. It was one of the older Shuutarou books, and one that she enjoyed as well. One that had a woman in a situation similar to the one that Jaune had been looking at on his Scroll.

"This book Jaune, do you like it?" she asked holding it up.

His blush deepened, "Well uh it's OK I guess." He mumbled as he reached out to take it.

"Just OK? The scene where Kaoru ties her up for the first time is one of my favorites. The scene after that, is also one I enjoy." Said Pyrrha as she located the door with her foot and closed it. She could feel the blush on her own face as well now but forced herself to remain calm.

Jaune's head jerked up, "What?"

"Have you not gotten to that scene yet?" asked Pyrrha, her voice innocent.

Jaune's mouth moved up and down, "you've read this?"

Pyrrha nodded and set the book down on the desk. "I have. It's a favorite."

"Well, uh. That's good."

Pyrrha smiled and turned back to Jaune, "Is this the first one you've read?"

He winced, "No. I've been reading them, well since I was way too young to be reading them."

"Would you do those kinds of things to girlfriend?"

Jaune blanched, "No, no! That, it. It's just a fantasy. I'd never treat a woman like that! It's wrong and my Mother would kill me!"

Pyrrha took in a breath, "Oh? What if she asked you too?"

Jaune's face which had been beat red was bleeding towards white now. "I mean, safe, sane and everything. I guess that would be OK."

"So you do know some things." Said Pyrrha, and closing her eyes she had to take in another calming breath. "My safe word is Milo."

The room was silent for a moment and Pyrrha kept her eyes closed.

"Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

"Yes Jaune?"

"Are you trying to tell me something? Like you were at the dance?"

She smiled, "Yes Jaune. I'm very much trying to tell you something." Pyrrha opened her eyes, "what am I telling you?"

Jaune swallowed, "You're trying to tell me, that you, are a Dom?"

Pyrrha sighed, "Almost."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly and he took in a breath, "You're trying to tell me you're a Sub?"

"Yes."

Standing Pyrrha moved towards him, "What are you going to do with the fact?"

"I, I don't know."

Pyrrha pointed at the book on the table, "I'd like to act out my favorite scene. Can we try that?"

Jaune's gaped for several moments, and then looking Pyrrha up and down couldn't speak.

Slowly Pyrrha moved over to the desk, and leaning over it looked back expectantly at Jaune.

Jaune Arc stared back at her for several moments. Leaned over, and looking back at him as she was, her figure bent in a way that was sending far more explicit images through his mind he tried to move his feet forwards.

He had no doubts that most his age, male or female, would have killed to be in the position he was now. The invincible girl, exposed and waiting to accept a mix of pain and pleasure.

They were both still fully clothed, but Jaune had never felt more exposed.

Pyrrha forced herself to remain still as he stepped forwards, he had seen her in less clothing before, the pool and other locations showed off far more skin. Now, even dressed in her full uniform she had never felt so exposed.

"Your safe word is Milo." Said Jaune as he stepped up next to her.

"My safe word is Milo, that's right." whispered Pyrrha.

Hand shaking slightly Jaune reached out and settled it onto the middle of Pyrrha's back.

Raising his hand Jaune paused, "Pyrrha, do you want me too, uh." He trailed off.

Pyrrha smiled, "Yes, you're going to have to move the skirt Jaune."

"Right."

Pyrrha felt him slowly reach down, and slowly grapping at the hem of the skirt slowly begin to lift it up. Remaining perfectly still Pyrrha felt the cold air of the room, as he folded the cloth up and held it up with the one hand on her back.

The two of them froze, up until this point everything could be played off as an award joke. It could all be excused, and buried along with other embarrassing memories. If they kept going though, it wasn't something either of them would be able to forget.

Pyrrha summoned up her remaining bravery, "Jaune, spank me."

His hand fell, awkwardly hitting her tailbone.

Jaune eyes, which had been locked on Pyrrha's moved to her posterior watching as her flesh and the red panties she was wearing rippled under his hand.

A hand that was still resting on her flesh, feeling the warmth of it. Jaune had during practice, hit her harder, and sometimes touched more inappropriate locations. That had all been accidental though, and he had jerked away immediately.

Now though, it had been intentional.

Moving his hand Jaune's eyes went back to Pyrrha's. She was looking back, "Harder."

Jaune slowly nodded, and turned back to look at his target.

His mouth was dry, and he felt as if he were at the end of a long tunnel, watching everything from a distance. Focusing Jaune brought his hand down again, squarely hitting his target.

Pyrrha gasped, and raised her ass further into the air.

At the sound, and her movements everything snapped back into place, Jaune triggered by the sound and his own fantasies raised his hand again, and quickly brought it down again. His eyes were locked on her flesh, watching as it rippled and moved under his hand.

Pyrrha winced slightly at the intense mixture of pain, and pleasure shot through her core with every strike. Neither of them were speaking, but she couldn't help the small gasps from falling from her lips with every hit.

During combat, she had endured far worse impacts. This though, was not combat, and it wasn't a sharp pain of an attack. It was a controlling assault, and something she didn't have to fight. She didn't have to hold anything back, she didn't have to be invincible.

"Harder Jaune." Whispered Pyrrha.

His eyes widened, and he brought his hand down again, and again, and again.

Pyrrha felt the heat flare, and combined with the now stinging sensation on the skin of her ass collapsed onto the desk losing control of her arms. She hadn't ever experienced, anything like that. She had read about the dangerous combination of pain and pleasure in her books before. She just hadn't dared to believe it.

Jaune paused, seeing her collapse. "Pyrrha?" He looked back at her face, and saw her blushing. "You OK?"

"I am, although I think I'm done for the moment."

Jaune slowly nodded, and his eyes widened realizing what she meant. Slowly he looked at his own hand, registering the stinging pain in it for the first time.

Looking back down at her, he stumbled away towards the bathroom.

Pyrrha blinked, watching as he rushed away.

"Jaune?" she asked confused. Pyrrha heard the sink, and slowly regaining her senses pushed herself up and stood.

Leg's wobbly, and head still swimming from the sensation she clutched at the desk for a moment.

"Here, this should help!" said Jaune as he rushed out of the bathroom, and promptly tripped on Ren's bedframe. The thing in his hand went flying, and Pyrrha's hand snapped up grabbing the hot towel out of the air.

Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you Jaune."

Laying it down on the chair, and readjusting her skirt Pyrrha sat and sighed as the warm cloth dulled the residual painful ache.

Jaune rolled to his feet and stood. Looking at her his face went beet red again and he swallowed, "Uh, you're not hurt, right?"

"No Jaune. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sure we're going to be doing that again though."

The blonde's face fell. "Oh."

Pyrrha smiled, "We're going to need some ropes, and less clothing next time."

Jaune slowly smiled and his eyes sparkled, "Oh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling his hood up Jaune walked down the street to the corner. Standing at it for a moment, he turned and walked down the same street again avoiding the people. Pausing at the next corner Jaune again walked down the same street, not letting his eyes stray towards one of the small stores the block contained.

Reaching the corner, he had started pacing at Jaune leveled his shoulders and took in a steadying breath. Turning the blonde Hunter stepped into the shop, a small bell on the door rung and Jaune winced.

The sheep Faunus sitting at the shop's counter looked up.

Jaune met her eyes for a moment, the Fauns slowly blinked looking disinterested. Dropping his eyes to the floor Jaune nearly walking into the first row of shelves.

Barely catching himself, Jaune stared at the 'personal massagers' on the shelf he'd nearly knocked over. Jaune not wanting to look odd in front of the clerk examined the devices.

Jaune was consciously avoiding thinking of using any 'personal massagers' on Pyrrha. Along with everything else in the shop, his imagination didn't compare to what it could be, and getting excited with the girl at the counter watching him would be too embarrassing.

Turning away from the display, but noting the one device that was on sale Jaune let his eyes roam over the shop. Jaune slowly pushed his hood down realizing it was awkward. Spotting he wanted Jaune carefully moved over to it and began to examine the products.

The collars were something he was sure he was going to buy.

Even if there was only a one percent chance he could convince Pyrrha to wear one. It would be worth it. The mental image of her wearing a collar, her diadem, and nothing else was constantly running through his head.

Jaune cursed his own mental inhibition's as he looked over the strips of leather. In every conceivable scenario his mind produced, Pyrrha's modesty was maintained, his eyes locked on her face.

"You a Hunter?"

Jaune jumped and spun around, "What? Yes!" he squeaked at the sheep Faunus. Who was now standing directly behind him.

"Figured."

Jaune looked at the girl, "Why?"

She chuckled, "You're nervous as hell, jumpy, but you still came into the shop, also the armor. Most people don't walk around in it."

Jaune glanced down at his breastplate, "uh, right."

"You're going to need our dust infused products if your Sub is a Huntress or Hunter."

Jaune blinked, "uh. Right. Why?"

The Faunus rolled her eyes, "Because you've got aura primed to activate. You cause too much pain with any object and the body will reject it via instinct. The dust compensates to get past it, same way that doctors do for surgery. Don't worry, the owner keeps the prices competitive. You might have to re-infuse them with dust every few months though."

Jaune slowly nodded, "Right. How did you know my, uh partner was a Huntress?"

The Faunus rolled her head back laughing, nearly hitting Jaune with her horns. "Stick teenagers into highly stressful situations, with teammates of the opposite sex, and have them live together in the same dorm? I'm certain no one makes it out of Beacon a virgin. Hunter's also usually stick with Hunters."

The girl poked at her chest, and Jaune's eyes were drawn to it for a moment. "locked aura's and all. Makes for some seriously unfairly unrealistic porn." The girl reaching behind Jaune, leaning so close she nearly touched his chest with her own lifted a cane off the shelf and swung it expertly through the air.

"Tie a Huntress up, and you can wail away on her all day if she's got enough aura. Not to mention they're more used to pain, and even the most innocent looking one's can kick ass."

Jaune hadn't really thought of it like that before, but at the same time he couldn't really disagree with her.

He'd gone to a civilian school for most of his basic education, where the Grimm were still the far-off threat outside the boarders of the kingdom and not part of classroom instruction. Considering it now, Jaune realized that the bullies he had suffered through most of his life were now the people he was protecting. With his aura, and training, thinking of them as dangerous was laughable.

The girls at Beacon were feminine, and most were carrying around semi-automatic weapons. The girls at his old school would have gone running and screaming in the opposite direction if they ran into a Boarbatusk. Most at Beacon wouldn't even break step, dispatching the weak thing in moments.

"I can't disagree." said Jaune hesitating as the girl spun the cane around, "So, where is the stuff I should buy then?"

"Right. Sorry, this way." The girl tossed the cane back up onto the shelf, and grabbing Jaune's shirt dragged him through the shelf past a large display of additional massager's and lubricants into a smaller room off from the main shop.

Jaune smelled the massive amounts of dust in the room, and blinked.

The items in this room, were more subdued in some ways. Instead of flashy, colorful, and mass produced like the majority of the products in the main room, everything in this room looked custom made. Everything was composed of thicker and more durable materials. Sweeping his eyes over the smaller room Jaune's eyes momentarily stuck on the very familiar looking crop on top of one glass display.

Leaning over to one shelf Jaune swallowed, and felt the blood drain away from his face.

"Uh, look," Jaune paused, "What's your name?"

The girl glanced down at her chest, "Oh, damn sorry. It's Ditey Azure. You are?"

"Jaune, Ditey. These prices…"

Ditey frowned and looked Jaune up and down, "New customers get a 50% discount."

"Really?"

"They do if they can convince me too. So, tell me. What kind of girl is your Sub? Or, wait is it a guy?"

"No, a she." Jaune shifted and looked away, "How did you know I'm the Dom?"

"You work in this kind of shop long enough you can tell. You're embarrassed, and you look like a dork. The brash guys who come into the shop and tell me there the Dominants? If they even know what that means usually end up being at the very least a Switch. Don't have the patience to put the work in on being a real Dom."

"I'm a dork?"

Ditey smiled, "Your girl. Describe her, come on!"

Jaune shifted and leaned against the nearest wall, Ditey moved towards him cutting off the avenues of escape.

Jaune closed his eyes, "Strong, dedicated, smart, brave, beautiful, perfect."

Ditey laughed and Jaune's eyes snapped open to glare at her, "What?"

"You sound like every other young dork that's been in love."

"You're how old?" challenged Jaune.

The girl smiled, leaning forwards she patted Jaune's cheek. "Old enough to know that young loves got some advantages."

Turning leaving a stunned Jaune by the entrance Ditey quickly walked a lap around the small room, grabbing items off the racks and shelves as she did so. Holding them all with one arm she grabbed Jaune and dragged him back out into the main shop area.

Letting go of him she grabbed several more items off the shelves, and moved to her counter dropping everything down on it.

"This should be everything to get you started I think."

Jaune glanced down at the material's and a few of the price tags. "Ditey, I appreciate the help and everything but I can't buy all of that."

The girl shrugged, "For 100 Lien?"

Jaune picked up one of the strips of leather, "This alone is 120 Lien!"

"Like I said, discount. Besides, you can't afford the cheap stuff. Trust me, the last thing you want is for something to break when she gets excited. She will, you dorks might not feel confident but damn the ones who do their research?" Ditey shivered, "They're the good ones."

Jaune blushed and looked down at the materials. Taking all the Lien from his pocket, he put it down on the counter.

"You're not going to get in trouble with the owner, are you?" asked Jaune.

"Nope!"

Ditey took the money and throwing it into the cash register quickly threw all the items into a black bag. "Here you are Jaune, do make sure to come back! We appreciate customer loyalty."

Jaune stepped back dazed as she shoved the bag into his hand. Glancing down at it and then back at the girl he slowly turned and nearly ran out of the shop barely avoiding tripping over the same display he had nearly run into when he entered.

Ditey watched him leave, her eyes focused intensely on his heart. Her eyes glowing, she sorted through the emotions and the small links that twined through the air away from him. It was going to be interesting to look at when the girl came to the shop.

"Ahem."

Ditey winced, and slowly turned to look at the back entrance. The Old white haired owner tapped his foot and continued to glare.

"Sorry!" said Ditey.

The Owner grunted under his breath rolled his eyes and pointed at the broom.

Ditey groaned.

* * *

Shifting in the library chair Pyrrha turned the page and continued to read, the first Vale civil war wasn't the most stimulating of concepts though. She had already completed most of the paper for Oobleck, still one of the dates felt wrong.

"Pyrrha, are you feeling unwell?" asked Ren.

Pyrrha glanced up, "I'm fine!"

Nora frowned, and looked up as well. Her hand continued to speed across her page scribbling down what had to be her third draft of the paper. She and Ren approached the assignments with completely opposite strategies.

"You sure? You didn't eat something funny or something? My stomach still hurts a little bit from all of the popcorn I had at the theaters yesterday."

"Nora, most people would be in the infirmary after eating four large buckets of popcorn." Said Ren as he carefully wrote another sentence of his own report.

"No, I'm fine. Really."

Ren nodded, "I'm not sure Jaune is though, he actually got up at five or so this morning."

"Really?" asked Pyrrha.

"He tripped over something and ran into my bed. He was trying to be quite I think."

Nora groaned, "It's the weekend! Why did he get up at five?"

"He completed the paper, I saw his on the desk. Where he went after that I don't know. I am surprised he didn't wake you up though." Said Ren looking across at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shrugged, "I was tired." She hadn't really wanted to wake up. Her dreams last night had been some of the most, erotic in her life. The combination of Jaune's affections paired with one of her dirtiest secrets had done wonders.

Trying to recall the images only pushed them further away, but combined with the ache from where Jaune had spanked her, she wouldn't have been working on the paper if Ren and Nora hadn't dragged her to the library.

"Jaune getting his work done early? That's strange." Said Nora.

"He must have had something he had to get done today. It is strange he didn't tell us what it was though." Said Ren.

"You don't think Cardin's threatening him again do you?" asked Nora.

Pyrrha shook her head, "No. He wouldn't let that happen again. I think he's just got to sort some things out."

Ren set his pen down and turned to look up at her, "Oh?"

Pyrrha swallowed, and turned back to her own paper. Ren was perceptive enough, she had no doubt he was going to notice the fact that the relationship between Jaune and herself had changed in some way.

"I'm finished, are you two good if I head back to the Dorm? I'd like to get some practice in."

Pyrrha quickly collected her books and paper.

"See ya Pyrrha!" said Nora as she frowned down at her own paper, only now realizing she had broken her pen and ink was pooling across it.

Rushing through the academy Pyrrha made it back to the dorm. Setting her papers and books down she paused, and looked at the desk. Less than a say ago, she had been bent over it Jaune standing beside her.

Blushing at the memory Pyrrha quickly went to her wardrobe and stripping out of her uniform quickly donned her armor. She needed to think, and combat was the only thing that could clear her mind, reducing the normal buzz into a cold concentrated tranquil fury.

There were times she envied Yang and the other combatants who could let loose, it was something she could never let happen on the battlefield. Like every other Hunter, her Semblance was linked to emotion. Losing control of hers would strip her allies of their weapons, and Grimm had no metal in them. So, it wasn't directly useful against them.

It made combat in tournaments easy, which was why she avoided it as much as possible. She could sit in the middle of an arena and turn the Hunter's weapons against them. She had to remain in control if she wanted a challenge.

Except yesterday, Pyrrha had let loose, and not loss control. Slowing the Invincible Girl looked around the dorm. The light fixtures, and other metal objects were still in place. If she had lost control everything would have shifted.

Thinking over what could be different between what Jaune had been doing yesterday and combat Pyrrha opened the door to the hallway, "Blake!" she said nearly running into the girl.

"Pyrrha." Said Blake, her voice cool.

Pyrrha stepped back, "How can I help you?"

The bow on top of Blake's head twitched, "I was reading yesterday. A very interesting book."

"That's nice?" said Pyrrha.

Blake nodded, "Until I was interrupted by the sounds across the hall. I have very good ears," Pyrrha blushed at that, "and so do a lot of other people."

Pyrrha gaped at her for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

Blake looked at her eyes piercing, "From what I heard, whoever was interrupting my reading was having a very good time. Still, some other people with very good hearing might be interested in what the best Huntress in our class is doing."

Pyrrha's eyes widened and the blush deepened, "I will, I'll keep that in mind Blake. Thank you."

Blake's lips twitched, "If you want to borrow some of my books, you can."

"Thank you, Blake I'm fine for now."

The girl nodded, and bolted from the door diving back into her own team's room. Pyrrha closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself she stepped back into the hallway. She needed a distraction.

* * *

A/N So that would be setup, we're not going for wham bam thank you Ma'am on this. We will get to the nasty though, don't worry. Also, don't expect the all of the updates to be this fast. I'd also like to here what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Frustrated Pyrrha turned to look at the crowd of students on the edge of the training field.

"Anyone?" she shouted at the student body.

The Hunters in training around the edge of the training field all looked at one another, none stepping forwards towards her.

"I'll fight you Pyrrha!" shouted Yang, her voice coming from the side of the yard closest to the school building proper.

"Yang!" reprimanded Weiss.

"We're supposed to be studying today!" said Ruby.

Pyrrha didn't say anything as Yang ignored the two and dropping her bags stalked forwards. Yang pulled out her Scroll and grinned. Pyrrha and the rest of the students in the courtyard glanced up as the locker blasted out of the nearby building and arcing up into the air raced towards Yang.

"Yang! The lockers are for emergencies!" shouted Weiss.

"This is an emergency!" said Yang grinning. The locker slammed into the dirt next to her and popped open, taking out the matching weapons Yang threw off her jacket and slid them into place on her arms.

"Yang." Pyrrha trailed off and shook her head, arguing with the team RWBY hothead was counterproductive at the best of times, "Let's finish this before Goodwitch comes to investigate the launch?"

Yang smiled and punched her hands together, "To aura break? Or pin?"

Pyrrha considered, most training matches went to a pinning. Hunters in training not wanting to deplete themselves out in the middle of the day. Still, it was the weekend and she was trying to bleed off energy. "Aura."

The blonde grinned, "Fun."

"Don't kill each other," growled Weiss as she grabbed Ruby and pulled her away from the training field to a safer distance.

Pyrrha considered Yang, she had seen the girl fight on numerous occasions but had not yet actually dueled her. It had been a possibility in the upcoming Vytal festival, but a small one in Pyrrha's opinion. As strong as she was the best tactic in combat against her would be to dodge and avoid her attacks until she wore herself out.

The most dangerous member of team RWBY in Pyrrha's opinion was Ruby herself, although that was more to do with the girl's unpredictability than actual fighting prowess. While the other members of the team had set fighting style's Ruby had yet to settle on one and she was proficient with those strategies she did use, but not a master. Quickly switching between strategies, she was a threat.

"Kick her ass Pyrrha!" shouted Nora from somewhere in the crowd, Pyrrha glanced up to see where the other two were, she hadn't seen them arrive at the training field.

Yang attacked, jumping forwards with a wild, predictable, and extremely powerful punch. Pyrrha raised her shield, bracing, and absorbing the attack as it landed. Akouo rang like a bell at the impact and Pyrrha grunted in pain as she was pushed backwards.

She had known Yang was strong, but that was devastating.

Turning the shield Pyrrha whipped Milo around in its sword form, aiming for the blonde's head.

Yang raised her arm, blocking the attack deflecting it upwards over her head forcing Pyrrha to spin around with the remaining momentum.

Throwing her shield out to block Yang's counter Pyrrha backed away from her to regain her footing. Yang took several steps back as well and the two started to circle one another in the middle of the field.

Pyrrha feinted to the left, and Yang lunged in that direction. Twisting and transforming Milo in her hand to its spear form she fired off the dust charge in its base launching it forwards far faster than anyone but Ruby could have countered.

The spear slammed into Yang's midriff, she grunted in pain and fell to the dirt. Pyrrha left Milo on the ground, reveling her semblance by recalling it in the middle of the crowd not something she wanted to do.

Yang pushed herself back up and glared at Pyrrha, "Ow."

Pyrrha smiled, "You'd be angrier if I went easy on you."

Yang nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but now you've not got a weapon."

Pyrrha raised Akouo, "Oh?"

Cracking her neck Yang lunged forwards, Pyrrha smiled. She had contacted one of Yang's gauntlets in the fight already. It would be enough. Yang swung with a vicious right hook at Pyrrha's head, raising her shield Pyrrha blocked, exposing herself to the incoming left gut shot.

Semblance activating Pyrrha slowed Yang's hand, transforming the vicious attack into something a normal Hunter would throw. It knocked the wind from her lung's but didn't send her flying.

Yang's eyes widened in confusion and Pyrrha slammed Akouo down on her head, jumping backwards as Yang roared in pain and blindly swung at her Pyrrha danced back across the field.

Pyrrha noted that Yang was keeping herself in front of Milo, not letting her retrieve the weapon. That was the limit of her strategy though, all her attacks obvious but still powerful.

Slammed backwards again Pyrrha rolled away from Yang and taking in several heavy breaths smiled. "Yang, is that all you've got?" It was an obvious ploy, and the blonde smiled.

"Nope!" She slammed her fists together and lit herself on fire.

"Mrs. Xiao Long!" the shout reverberated through the courtyard and Yang winced. Keeping one eye on her opponent Pyrrha turned towards the familiar voice.

Goodwitch was standing by the locker, her crop in hand and a furious expression on her face.

"Professor!" shouted Yang. She smiled and the flames around her died away, her eyes studiously straying away from her locker.

"Would you like to explain Mrs. Xiao Long? As far as I am aware there was no situation which necessitated the calling of your Locker."

Yang chuckled and glanced around at Ruby and Weiss. "I was challenged to a sparring match by Pyrrha?"

Goodwitch glanced over at Pyrrha, "I am fairly certain she did not suggest that you call your locker into the middle of the training field."

Pyrrha remained silent, and Yang shrugged. "No Ma'am."

The professor nodded, "Than you will be putting the locker back and refilling the dust reserves, Mrs. Xiao Long, after which I'm sure you'll have the time to perform the checks on all of the other lockers. Correct?"

Yang winced, "Yes Professor." Turning she glanced at Pyrrha, "Thanks for the match Pyrrha!" Stomping over to her locker Yang wrapped her arms around it and grunting, lifted it into the air and heaved it onto one shoulder.

"Yang, we'll have to finish this some time!" shouted Pyrrha.

"You sure? I was winning!" shouted Yang over her shoulder as Weiss and Ruby fell in step behind her.

Pyrrha watched as they trudged off, Weiss was already yelling at Yang and Ruby was talking battle strategy.

"Mrs. Nikos?"

Pyrrha turned to Prof. Goodwitch, "Professor?"

Goodwitch waved a hand at Ren and Nora, both of whom quickly jogged over to stand next to Pyrrha.

"Would you and your team be able to meet with me sometime tomorrow?"

"I'm sure we can professor, Jaune's gone into Vale for the day but I don't think we have anything on the schedule." Said Pyrrha.

"What is this about Professor?" asked Ren.

Goodwitch sighed, "I'm afraid I do not know much either, but the Vale City Council would like to ask you something. They are sending a representative tomorrow. From what I can gather it has to do with the Festival, and the promotion therein."

Pyrrha stiffened, "Promotion?"

Goodwitch glanced at her and nodded, "Yes. You are under no obligation, and I will be present to ensure that whatever the council requests will not conflict with your studies. I could say you denied the meeting, but I fear they will contact you anyway. We have no legitimate grounds on which to deny a government representative from meeting with our students."

Pyrrha sighed, she could imagine what this was about.

"We'll be there Professor!" said Nora.

"Thank you."

Pyrrha nodded again keeping the smiled she trudged back over to Milo and picking up the spear turned to the other students still collected around the training field. "Who wants to spar next?"

* * *

Jaune stepped into the dorm room and frowned, it was just past dinner he had expected the team to be back in the room. Thankful they were gone though, Jaune threw the heavy bags up onto the bed.

Reaching under the bed he quickly pulled out his trunk and glancing at the door quickly began to pull the items out of the bags, paying only minimal attention to the organization of everything Jaune began to empty the bags he had been carrying all day.

Emptying one, and then the other Jaune paused on the last item. The black leather collar infused with dust was warm to the touch. Testing it for a moment, he frowned. As well made as it was the thing was still new. Leather goods needed regular use and treatment for some time before it was soft.

Still considering the leather Jaune didn't see the door to the bathroom on the girl's side of the room open. Dressed only in an old T-shirt and short's Pyrrha stepped out, her hair still damp.

"Jaune?"

The boy yelped and turned around, "Pyrrha!"

Raising her eyebrows, the warrior stepped forwards "Where were you all day?"

Jaune swallowed, "I was uh, well I went to Vale."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "I gathered that."

Jaune glanced at the main entrance again and raised the collar up so Pyrrha could see it.

Her eye's widened, "Is that?"

"It is. Went to the boutique off Main street. Got a little more than I was planning too, I think I went overboard to be honest."

Pyrrha moved forward's and Jaune quickly closed the trunk, Pyrrha glanced at him and the boy sheepishly shrugged. "Some of it, is overly optimistic on my part. We haven't talked about, this, and I, I don't want to scare you away."

Slowly closing the distance between them Pyrrha knelt on the floor next to Jaune, "You would be hard pressed to do that I think."

She turned her eyes to the leather, eyes locked on it.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"How much did you get?"

Jaune glanced at the trunk, "Not much."

"I would have helped pay for thing's. I know this stuff isn't cheap." Said Pyrrha.

Jaune shrugged, "I fine."

Pyrrha nodded and the two of them fell silent, both staring at the collar.

"Where are Nora and Ren?" asked Jaune.

"They went to another movie."

Jaune frowned, "Another?" he paused and slowly lifted the collar, "So, we're alone for now?"

"Should be."

Slowly reaching down Pyrrha plucked the collar out of Jaune's hands. Jaune watched her, not sure what to say. Everything that had happened yesterday seeming like a dream of sorts.

"Do we want to make rules?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha frowned, "Other than the safe word?"

Jaune shrugged, "It's done in a bunch of the smut."

Pyrrha turned the collar over in her hands, the intricate dust stitching that would be pressed to her skin a composite of fire and ice dusts. An old form of strengthening for materials. She took a breath, "I don't see you suddenly taking advantage of a situation when I'm tied up and going to fat Jaune. I can't imagine a scenario where you push thing's too quickly."

Slowly still holding the collar in her hands Pyrrha sat down next to him. "Do you want rules?"

"I don't know." He blushed and looked away, "I mean some things are a given, I don't think either of us are into the more, extreme practices."

"No. A few bruises at the most." Said Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah. That's about what I'm comfortable with. It's just, I don't know. I, I." He trailed off.

Pyrrha set the collar down and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune, you and I know the most important part of all of this is communication. You don't think I'm going to go running off screaming at this point, do you?"

"If you don't give me rules you might. I, well if we're being honest. The things I'm imagining should make you run away."

Pyrrha chuckled, "If I want you to do those things?"

Jaune didn't say anything. "Jaune, would you under any circumstances ignore my saying Milo?"

"No!" The Hunter violently shook his head.

"Then let's say for now, no gag's until we're both able to communicate well enough. Agreed?"

Jaune turned to her, "Agreed."

Reaching out he picked up the collar again and held it in his hands. "I, well I want to plan out things in the future, and to be honest I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"You're not going to suggest we not do anything while we have the room, are you?" asked Pyrrha.

"No, just repeat."

Pyrrha smiled, "So you want to spank me again?" she pretended to consider that for a moment, putting a single finger up to her lips and tapping several times. "I'd like that, I'd also like to try on what you bought."

Jaune lifted the collar and frowned, "I've still got to treat the leather, it's going to feel like cardboard at best right now. The guides I've read say a week of constant treatment will soften it up enough."

"I know that Jaune, you and I have apparently been reading the same things. Still, we can break it in. You don't want to see me wearing it?"

"No, I mean, uh yes!" his voice rose and octave as Pyrrha swung her still slightly damp hair around to one shoulder exposing her neck.

Jaune hands shaking held the collar out to Pyrrha. She smiled, and looking down at the strip of leather didn't move.

Jaune, not completely oblivious to what she meant carefully moved up towards her neck and opened the collar. The simple latch like on a belt had a loop through which a lock could be put in place, and a small loop around the front where a lead could be attached.

Slowly moving his hands to her neck Jaune swallowed, letting go of the left side he slowly slid the leather behind her neck. Hesitantly moving her hair away Jaune grabbed the other side of the collar and slipped the lose leather into the strap.

Pyrrha shivered, the collar was still loose. She wore a gorget with her armor, but that was a functional piece intended to protect the neck. The collar she was donning was, in some sense another form of protection as well as a restriction. Jaune taking another breath began to tighten the strap down stopping as it sat flush with her neck.

"Too tight?"

"Not tight enough, one more loop Jaune."

He hesitated and tightened it. Eyes wide Jaune slowly set the latch in place and moved his hands away. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl was sitting in front of him in her pajama's, hair wet, with a black leather collar around her neck.

The contrast between the black leather, the flame red hair, her pale skin, and the green of her eyes as she stared back at him was an intoxicatingly stunning sight.

Pyrrha slowly put a hang up to her neck and slowly spun the collar around so the latch was on the nape of neck, and the loop that Jaune could use to control her with was sat at her throat.

Jaune once again felt like he was far away, and more aware of everything around him. Like the first time it had happened, the nervousness didn't fall away but became a secondary concern. If she did not say Milo, then he could do what he wanted.

Standing Jaune towered over her, pushing the far more tempting images that came from having her kneeling in front of him Jaune slowly reached down and looped a finger through the meatl loop on the front of the collar.

Pyrrha let out a small gasp as Jaune slowly pulled up, the hard and unyielding leather bit into her neck but she ignored it. Rising with his prompting Pyrrha stood in front of him, without her normal heels she was an inch or two shorter than him.

Jaune tugged on the collar, directing Pyrrha towards her own bed.

"Lay down, on your stomach. Keep your feet on the ground." Said Jaune.

Pyrrha didn't say anything, it was almost as if the collar was restricting all but he more primal sounds from traveling up her throat.

Laying down on the bed Pyrrha closed her eyes. The fights at the training field, had been relaxing in the normal way but by the same token had only added to her stress. Even fighting Yang, she hadn't gone all out, hadn't done everything in her power to win.

She could have simply taken control of Yang's gauntlets and thrown the combatant around the field until her aura broke. The challenge had been self-imposed, and the results certain.

Now though, the limits were not known. She could end it at any moment, but that wouldn't be a win. In fact, all of this, it wasn't a competition like fighting was. This was a test of something else.

How much she could endure, and twist into pleasure.

Jaune stared as Pyrrha once again bent herself down to be spanked. The most basic parts of his biology were purring in pleasure at the simple submission. Her state of dress was also, much more enticing than what it had been last night.

She had been in her uniform, the skirt in the way and something that had to be held out of the way. Now though, Pyrrha was dressed in her pajamas which consisted of an oversized shirt and short pants. The flesh of her legs far more exposed, and curve of her figure prominent Jaune couldn't resist reaching out and settling a hand on her.

Pyrrha shivered again at his touch.

"Pyrrha?" said Jaune his voice barely audible.

"Yes?"

"I want you to count, you're also not allowed to make any other sounds. Understand?"

Pyrrha turned her head to look back at him, and Jaune watched as her hair spilled over one shoulder. She nodded recognizing the challenge.

Raising his hand Jaune took in a breath, and brought it down.

"One." Breathed Pyrrha.

Jaune's eyes dilated and he quickly raised his hand again, bringing it down.

"Two."

"Three."

Pyrrha continued to count, Jaune ignored the numbers and instead listened to her tone waiting for it to change.

"Twenty-three!"

Jaune's hand had slipped, and gone slightly lower than what he had intended. He had struck, something far more delicate. He paused for a moment, and Pyrrha glanced back at him eyes pleading. Moving only slightly she leaned in towards his hand.

The combination of her looking back, moving towards his strikes, and the collar around his neck was far too much. Jaune leaned forwards, a hand going out towards her collar another snaking towards her chest wanting to touch similarly tender flesh.

The lock on the door of the dorm rattled, both young Hunters froze for an instant.

"It's locked!" said Nora from beyond the door, "Pyrrha! Why's the door locked!?"

Jaune tore himself away from her, and reaching down pulled the blanket from her bed up throwing it over her.

Stepping back Jaune turned towards the door, and nervously tripped over his feet falling flat on his face for the second night in a row as the door to the dorm opened.

"Jaune, you're back!" said Nora as she burst into the room.

Concentrating, and deciding that is was far safer to remain on the floor for the moment to calm down Jaune groaned.

Ren stepped into the doorway, "Jaune."

"Ren." Groaned Jaune.

The other Hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at Pyrrha's bed.

"Something going on?" asked Ren.

"No, I've uh got a headache!" squeaked Pyrrha, she poked her head out from beneath the blankets.

Nora glanced at her and shrugged, "Ren has a tea for that! It works for me!"

Jaune slowly rolled over and looked up at the other boy.

Ren nodded, "Indeed, would you like me to make some?"

"No thank you Ren, I'm uh, going to go to sleep!" said Pyrrha her voice wavering in pained frustration.

* * *

A/N: To those of you who are making the comparison to Nana to Kaoru, that is intentional. It and Sunstone are in my opinion the best BDSM relationships in fiction. I'm not going to create relationship stress over the BDSM acts themselves, per say. Both characters having some knowledge of it, but zero experience is the hesitation factor.

They'll ramp up as it develops, so you're not going to get stone walled for a hundred chapters like Nana to Kaoru. Especially when the events of the Battle of Beacon roll around!

We're not staying in the nice-nice Beacon days forever! The continuity is at the moment right before Season 3 and we're going to play through those events with some modification to introduce the needed, drama. Big plot event's will remain in continuity.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune frowned, "Promotional Campaign?"

"That's what Professor Goodwitch said yes." Said Pyrrha her voice carefully neutral.

Jaune shrugged, reaching up he knocked on Professor Goodwitch's office door.

"Enter!" said the professor, her voice filtering through the door.

Jaune pushed the door open and team JNPR stepped into the room. Pyrrha winced, her eyes falling on the rail thin man sitting at the desk across from Goodwitch. Stacks of paper's and scrolls littered the desk, the two had been working for quite some time.

The man, Minos stood. "Team JNPR! Exactly who I wanted to see!"

He strode forward's hand out, Jaune startled quickly extended his own.

"I've heard so much about all of you, an Arc as the leader and Nikos herself on the team. You are all sure to go far in the world!" said Minos as he continued to violently shake Jaune's hand his gaze switching back and forth between Jaune and Pyrrha.

Coolly Pyrrha glared back at the man.

Ren and Nora glanced at one another but said nothing.

"Uh, hello sir." Stuttered out Jaune.

"Minos, the name is Minos!" He dropped Jaune's hand and turned to Pyrrha.

"Ms. Nikos, it is always a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is for you Minos." She said.

The man cleared his throat, "I and the city council would like to ask if your team would be willing to represent Vale in the tournament."

Jaune frowned, "The schools are represented in the tournament. Not the Kingdom's."

Ren stepped forwards, Minos focused his eyes on him for the first time. "And only one of our team is from Vale."

Minos waved his hand, "Would you deny that Vale has afforded you opportunities you wouldn't have otherwise had? We are in no way asking you to pledge allegiances to the kingdom of Vale, all we would like to do it put you on promotional material. Have your team be the face of Vale in the tournament."

Jaune glanced back at Professor Goodwitch, Pyrrha kept her eyes locked on Minos watching him. His eyes flicked once to meet hers before returning to Jaune.

"Professor?" asked Jaune.

Goodwitch sighed, "This is all allowed Mr. Arc. Like you said however, the purpose of the competition is that of cooperation. The only thing that Minos may not offer is money, or ask that you act in any manner differently during the competition."

Minos looked hurt and turned back to Professor Goodwitch, Pyrrha let a small smile tug at her lips. Goodwitch had worked with Minos before.

Minos put a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt that you think I would suggest anything like that Glynda."

Goodwitch glared at him, "You'll live, and it is Professor."

Minos rolled his eyes and turned back to Jaune, "This would be an opportunity for you to represent your school, your family, and Vale. Your Great-Great-Grandfather is still revered, helping the Vale council here would be a small step I think in helping to honor him."

Jaune blinked, surprised.

Pyrrha moved forwards, "What would this entail, the specifics Minos."

Minos's eyes hardened slightly but the grin remained on his face. "One or two interviews. Individual and as a team, perhaps one commercial spot, a poster campaign to promote your team. Those kinds of things."

"With equal time and representation given to each team member?" asked Pyrrha.

Minos continued to smile, "That could be arranged, but the public wants what the public wants. One or two of you might capture more attention."

Pyrrha matched his smile, "I'm sure."

Minos sighed, "Ms. Nikos."

"Professor could we step out for a moment to talk about this as a team?" asked Pyrrha, interrupting the man.

Professor Goodwitch stood, "Mr. Minos and I will step out."

Goodwitch walked around her desk and out of her office, Minos's smile broke but he slowly followed her out of the room.

Jaune turned watching them leave, and raised his eyebrows.

Ren cleared his throat, "You seem to know something about Mr. Minos."

"You look like you wanted to smash him into the wall." Said Nora.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune, "I've met people like him. My old manager and Mr. Minos were friends."

"You had a manager?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha weakly smiled, "I won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row."

"You were on the Pumpkin Pete's box." He considered that for a moment, "I forgot about that."

"Does this mean we could be on the Pumpkin's Pete box?" asked Nora.

Ren glanced at his partner, "Not the point Nora."

"What happened?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha shrugged, "You know what happened. I became famous, and that's all anyone cared about. It opened up opportunities." Pyrrha gestured down at her armor, "I wouldn't be here if those opportunities hadn't been available."

She paused and laughed, "That's all assuming it works as Mr. Minos wants. There were plenty of other fighters that my manager promoted. I was his most popular of his career, he wanted me to move into professional fighting."

Jaune frowned and tapped his sword, "Isn't that what we do now?"

"Not as a Huntress Jaune, as a ring fighter."

Jaune's eyes went up and he nodded, "ah."

"He didn't seem to understand that I didn't want the money or the fame. He wasn't happy when I told him I was coming to Vale."

Jaune looked around at the rest of his team.

Ren shrugged, "I am content."

Nora theatrically sighed, "I've always dreamed of being on a cereal box! Ren, you're going to make this up to me?"

Ren slowly nodded his head.

Jaune nodded, "We'll tell him no then."

Pyrrha weakly smiled, "are you all sure? I'm fine doing it."

"We didn't come to Beacon to be famous." Said Jaune.

He walked over to the door of the office and pulled it open, Mr. Minos stepped in and Jaune frowned as Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin stepped in with him.

"Professor?" asked Jaune looking at the Headmaster.

He smiled, "Mr. Arc, I'm glad I caught you and your team." The man sipped at his ever-present cup of coffee, and his eyes cut to look at Pyrrha.

"Uh, yes. Hello sir." Said Jaune awkwardly.

"Have you and your team come to a decision?"

Jaune nodded, "We're here to be Hunters. Not celebrities."

Minos frowned behind Ozpin and Pyrrha had to fight to keep her features in place.

"You could do that. You all have the makings of fantastic Hunters." Ozpin paused and sipped his coffee again, "But the world has many fantastic Hunters. What we are lacking, are heroes. People whom inspire those around them, entire kingdoms and the world to strive towards making a better world."

Ozpin glanced back at Minos and then Pyrrha, "Being a hero you have to deal with things that are unpleasant, but it is for the greater good."

Jaune blinked, "Sir other teams could do this, I'm not exactly a model,"

Pyrrha cut him off, "We'll do it Mr. Minos."

Minos smiled and barged in front of Ozpin, "Good, very good! We'll have to work around your training routines and schoolwork of course, although a few videos of training will be advantageous." He pulled out his scroll and quickly navigated through it, "We can start the interviews soon."

Ozpin raised a hand, "Mr. Minos. I'd very much appreciate you furnishing my students and Headmistress with a copy of the contract for this promotional campaign you intend to run before we proceed."

Minos glanced back at him and then at the frowning woman behind him, "I'll do that but no reason to delay things. The Festival is two weeks away!"

Goodwitch stepped around Ozpin, "You'll not be rushing the students because your poor planning. Something like this should have been negotiated months in advance. Not weeks."

"The Council has been somewhat busy, Vale is hosting the tournament."

Goodwitch slowly leaned to the side and put a hand on her hip, and continued to glare.

"I can do the interview Tuesday." Said Ren.

Minos shook his head, "We need your leader first, him and his partner. Who on the team is that?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, he already knew who.

"Ms. Nikos is Arc's partner."

Minos smiled, "Then I will interview the both of you in a few days!"

* * *

Jaune spun around, blocking Pyrrha's attack to his legs with his shield.

His own shield was already speeding towards his head, unable to position his sword in time to deflect it Jaune dropped the weapon and raised his arm. His Aura flared at the impact and, and even through that Jaune felt the impact deep in his bones.

Ignoring that Jaune Pushed forwards, the only advantage he had on Pyrrha was raw strength. It wasn't much of an advantage given how often she had to fight far stronger enemies, but with her spear and shield pinned in awkward positions there was a chance.

Pyrrha fell onto her back, her shield between the two of them and spear off to the side.

Jaune, for a moment thought he had her pinned. Her legs now free, wrapped around his waist and twisting Pyrrha flipped them around. On his back and disoriented Jaune winced as Pyrrha's spear moved to his throat.

Breathing hard the two of them looked at one another for several moments. Sweat was rolling down both of their faces and Jaune couldn't help but look down at Pyrrha's chest as she sucked in several deep breaths trying to slow her heart.

"I thought I had you."

"You almost did." Pyrrha drew in a breath, "technically you shouldn't drop your weapon like that but it was your only move. When you pin someone try and keep control of their legs."

"I'll keep that in mind." Grunted Jaune.

The two continued to look at one another, and Pyrrha blinked. "Sorry."

Quickly she jumped off him, and held out a hand helping him up to his feet.

"Want to go again?"

Jaune shook his head. "No. I'm good." He rubbed at his throat. "You've killed me enough tonight, and we've got the interview tomorrow."

Pyrrha nodded, "Right. Could I show you something then?"

"Of course, although I need a shower." Jaune pulled at his shirt and Pyrrha smiled. "I do too, this will be really quick and we don't have to go far."

Jaune picked up his sword and sheathing it nodded.

Pyrrha looked around the gym, it was late night and most had left already. Velvet and Coco were in the opposite corner away from the sparring mats both on treadmills their eyes locked on a soap opera as they ran.

"Over here."

Pyrrha walked to one of the small storage off the gym. Jaune frowned but followed, "We get new equipment?"

"No, I want to check something."

Pyrrha raised her hands, one shelf in the corner of the room moved to the side exposing an old metal hatch. "That."

Pyrrha lifted the hatch open with her semblance. Jaune glanced at her, "Pyrrha?"

"One second." Looking down into the darkness Pyrrha slapped a light on and an old-fashioned dust lamp flickered on somewhere below. Nodding to herself Pyrrha dropped down through the hatch.

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune quickly followed, ignoring the ladder he dropped down after her and blinked in surprise. The room was about a third as long as the gym, completely empty except for several ancient combat robots gathering dust and cobwebs in one corner.

"What is this?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha shifted on her feet, "This Jaune is a completely soundproofed room."

Jaune glanced at her, "Right under the Gym? What's it for?"

"Beacon's not always had the Atlas training robots. Before them, they needed a room to house all the machinery. The mechanics were apparently so loud no one could hear anything in the gym so they dampened it to sound. It was only on the oldest blueprints."

"Ok, why did I need to see this?"

Pyrrha shifted on her feet again, "Well we can't keep doing what we have been in the dorm."

Jaune's eyes widened, "Oh." He frowned, "Did Ren and Nora say something?"

"No. It was, Blake."

"Blake?"

Pyrrha blushed and tapped the top of her head.

Jaune blinked, "Oh."

Looking around the decrepit room Jaune shook his head, "This seems a little bit too much like an actual dungeon. It's not safe."

"You haven't imagined having a woman tied up in a dungeon?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune blinked, "I shouldn't really answer that question."

Pyrrha sighed, "Jaune, I've got my safe word. In any case, I can't imagine you going too far or too quickly to require my using it."

Jaune shook his head. "Don't say that. I'm already restraining myself, If I did all I want to do." He trailed off and shook himself, "You'd run away and I couldn't blame you."

"I'm not one to run from a challenge Jaune."

He frowned, "This isn't a battle Pyrrha." He paused for a moment thinking, "This is, I don't know what this is to be honest."

"Stress relief?"

Jaune shrugged and pointed up, "Isn't that what our training sessions are supposed to be?"

"I suppose so." Said Pyrrha.

Jaune sighed and looked around the room, "You want to do the 'stress relief' down here then?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Give me a day or so to sort things out. I need to clean this place at the very least," Jaune glanced over at the robots. "Cover those with a sheet or something."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, "They are a little creepy."

* * *

Ditey yawned and leaned back in her chair. Her Scroll buzzed, smiling the shop owner answered.

Ven's face appeared on the small screen, "Ditey, what do you want?"

"I've found a candidate." Said Ditey without preamble.

Ven rolled her eyes, "You say that every decade."

"His interest is a girl from your city, Pyrrha Nikos."

Ven's eyes widened, "A Nikos? You're insane."

"The boy's the progeny of Arc himself."

Ven blinked again and slowly shook her head. "An Arc and a Nikos? Together? Impossible."

Ditey leaned forwards, "Sister, you're stuck in the past. These two, from what I can discern have no idea of that history. The Nikos name has been lost to time, and the Arc's have cleaned up their history. The names have no bearing on this."

Across the world Ven's face turned red and she closed her eyes frustrated, "No bearing? No bearing! This is not a coincidence!"

Ditey shrugged, "The boy has no knowledge of it. His soul was twisted, conflicted. A perfect example of the standards his family holds themselves too. The boy is no fighter, I doubt he would have made it past his first day at Beacon were it not for the Nikos. He fights for her."

"And the girl?" asked Ven.

Ditey winced, "I've only gotten a secondary impression, and that was muddled. Salem has taken interest in her."

Ven's face darkened, "Sister, if Salem is at work leave them be."

"Oz is influencing them as well."

Ven groaned, she dropped her link and Ditey patiently waited for her sister to pick it back up.

The view shifted back to show Ven's face framed with her flame red hair, "Then one of them is going to die. Oz loves his heroes."

"The death of either one will destroy the other Ven." Said Ditey.

Ven sighed and shook her head, "Then we wait for the next opportunity. Involving ourselves with Oz and the Witch will destroy us."

Ditey slowly nodded in agreement, "You are right sister."

Ven's eyes narrowed through the scroll, "you agree?"

"Well, I forgot to mention one piece of information."

"That is?" asked Ditey annoyed.

"I think they would be amicable to the contract."

Ven's face darkened, "The last time we did that…"

"The moon is still mostly in one piece." Said Ditey cutting her off.

Ven sighed, "I'll come to Vale, check the girl."

Ditey bowed her head, "Such an arduous journey sister, it will take you what? Five days?"

Ven shut her Scroll off and Ditey smiled.

* * *

 _Jaune tugged at the collar, the pained squeak from the woman kneeling in front of him broke the rules._

 _Leaning forwards Jaune took her chin in his hand, slowly moving her eyes up to meet his own._

" _You were ordered not to make a sound."_

 _The woman slowly nodded in resignation, her red locks fell over her face obscuring her features. Jaune slowly ran his hand over her cheek, luxuriating in the softness of her skin._

" _You've disobeyed."_

 _The woman shuddered, but remained completely silent._

 _Running his hand down her neck, over the leather collar around her neck and to the shoulder covered by only the mane of hair from her head Jaune thought allowed. "You've already been punished. As much as you deserve punishment, you're resistant to pain."_

 _Jaune ran his hand lower over her chest, keeping his hand away from anything improper by only millimeters. Almost imperceptibly the woman tried to lean into the touch. Jaune smiled, but ignored the small lapse in protocol._

" _So instead, you are going to be denied pleasure."_

 _The woman froze and closed her eyes. She leaned forwards and almost sobbed. Jaune could see her chest moving with silent sobs. She had been on the edge he knew since she had stepped into his home before sunset. In the dead of night her need at had only grown._

" _Unless, you can make up for the error."_

 _Slowly Pyrrha turned to look up at him, and her eyes moved to the belt of his pants._

Jaune blinked, his heart racing and on the ceiling of the dorm room he cursed his own subconscious. The dreams as provocative as they were never moved past that point.

Rolling over in bed Jaune tried to force himself back to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the delay, I've been working on other writing. Got my first book published on Amazon, and am now continuing on with other works. This pushes Fanfics onto the back burner, and I only work on them when stuck with other things. So I've not been stuck for a while.

Anyway links to that stuff are on my profile!

Next chapter we'll be getting into more play, just had to transition everything.


End file.
